1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stackable containers or kitchenware; more specifically, kitchenware, when stacked, forms an assembly for a different usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Living space such as homes, apartments, hotels etc. are sold or rented at prices proportionally to usable areas of space. In more crowded areas or popular cities, usable space comes at a premium price. Numerous utensils, accessories or items in living quarters are made to be space efficient. For example, a sofabed is used both as a sofa and a bed. It is space efficient because the bed is folded away when not used. For the kitchen, people stack food containers, bowls, plates, or cups to save space. However, different containers have different sizes and shapes of openings and bottoms. This makes it hard to stack them upright. Moreover, because of the different sizes the stacked containers appear cluttered and are not eye-pleasing.